


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by LexiCon



Series: Dlots stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Gen, Guilt, Papyrus is a Good Brother, aftermath of fighting, hints at panic attacks, some self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiCon/pseuds/LexiCon
Summary: They'd argued before, but never like this. Maybe it was true that some friendships were just not meant to last.At least he still had his brother right?





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot about the aftermath of Troubles by Imjustalazycat on Tumblr. If you like Swapfell then please please give her blog a look!! Her art is absolutely gorgeous and her comics are hilarious!!

Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Walking into his house that night felt like a hazy kind of day dream. Everything felt slightly off, like it was tilted left when it should have been tilted right. He trudged into the living room, limping on two bruised kneecaps. Blue prayed to what ever god would listen that his brother was not home and he was alone in the small house. He wasn’t all that hopeful considering how the rest of his day had been going.

He just didn’t think he could face his Papyrus and tell him that he’d screwed up again. Why was he such an absolute failure at everything he tried? Why hadn’t he just _listened_ to Viper and not gone near Rex? Viper probably knew first hand how dangerous his brother was, but as usual Blue thought he knew better. And how often had that ever actually worked out for him?

Shuffling from the kitchen knocked him from his depressing thoughts.

“Oh hey, Bro. You’re home late. Have fun torturing Viper all night?” Of fucking course. Footstep, oh gods, he was coming this way. There was no time for him to dart upstairs, Papy would see him for sure then.

“Uh, h-hey Bro,” he stammered. His voice was rough from his shouting match with Viper, but maybe he could just lie his wa-

“What the fuck happened to you?” Fuck.

He refused to look at Papyrus. He’d break for sure if he did. “I uh, fell on my way home, that’s all. You know how much of a klutz I can be.” Well he _had_ fallen. Nevermind the fact that it was because someone had punched him.

He could hear his brother move closer. Blue clenched his eyes shut tightly against the wetness building behind them. _No. No. No._ He couldn’t cry now. He wasn’t _allowed_ to cry when _he_ was the screw up.

“You cut your neck falling huh?” Papyrus asked seriously. Blue bit the bottom of his jaw. His brother knew what fight wounds looked like. He’d bandaged him up himself more times that he’d like to admit.

“And I assume that your _bestie_ made sure that you were all nicely patched up and brought you home. Right?” At the mention of his (now former) best friend, Blue whimpered and choked back the impending sob that threatened to escape.

“Sans,” Papurus asked. “I need you to look at me.” He couldn’t deny his big brother. Not the one who’d looked after him for so long and put up with so much of his b.s. He sniffed and opened his eyes, a few stray tears slipping from his sockets. He looked up at the one person who never seemed to doubt him, no matter how badly he screwed up.

His big brother’s eye lights were soft and filled with quiet understanding. Blue wiped roughly at his cheeks.

Papyrus put his hands on his little brother’s shoulders. “Sans, please tell me the truth,” he said. “Who did this to you?”

The dam broke. Tears flooded the smaller skeleton’s eyes and spilled down from his sockets. He let out a high pitch wail and fell into his brother’s arms, sobbing broken heartedly.

“Paps,” he cried. “I’m such an idiot.”

~ ~ ~

The only sounds in the house that night were the quiet tears of a young skeleton. He was sat on the carpeted floor of his room in front of his bedroom door. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his hands clutched at a slightly crumpled photo of two smiling monsters.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” he sobbed bitterly, large tears dropping on the faces in the picture with soft ‘plips’

“Please come back! I’m so sorry Blue!” How could he have done something so cruel? The _why_ of it was obvious, Pup and Blue needed space from each other to heal. But how could he have looked into his best friend’s eyes and told him to leave?

Sure he had been upset with the other. How could he not be? His brother had been beaten to a bloody fucking pulp! But he hadn’t even let the skeleton monster explain himself before tossing him out onto the street. Christ, Blue had been just as beaten up because of Rex. Would he even have been able to make it home on his own?

Viper cried even harder at the image of Blue struggling to stumble home in the dark all by himself. Anything could have happened to him!

“Please, come back,” he wailed as if willing the other skeleton to appear in front of him. He chanted the words over and over again until his voice trailed off into a pained whimper.

Why hadn’t Blue just listened to him? He knew the cheerful skeleton tended to see the best in who ever he met, hell, it was how they had become friends in the first place; but Rex was _dangerous._ His brother had a fierce temper and never cared who got in the way of it. Rex _wasn’t_ Pup, no matter that they shared a body. He thought his friend understood that. So why?

A knock came from the other side of his door, causing Viper to jump in surprise. He’d thought his brother had already fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure if he could face him just then.

“Sans?” his brother asked, concern filling his tone. “Are you okay?” Viper sniffled and tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

  
“I-I’m fine Pap,” he said. “Go back to bed.” He heard Papyrus scoff.

“Oh yeah, you _totally_ sound like you’re not crying, Bro.” he said. “I’m coming in.” With a small ‘pop’ Papyrus teleported directly into his little brother’s room. Viper didn’t have the heart to berate him for doing so while injured. He simply leaned his skull against the wooden door and sniffled pathetically. Papyrus took in his brother’s tear streaked face and frowned.

“Aw Bro, c’mere,” Pup said sadly, watching the small shaking form in front of him. He should have know that Viper would take this harder than either him or Blue.

The younger skeleton nearly launched himself at Pup, only just remembering how hurt he was before his skull collided with his chest. The older grunted mildly but adjusted and folded the smaller skeleton into a hard embrace.

Viper sobbed into his tank top, feeling worse than before. _He_ should be the one comforting Pup, not the other way around. Why was Papy _always_ the one comforting him? He clutched at his shirt, wrinkling his picture even more and continuing to bawl.

“Aw, C’mon Sans. Look at me please?” Pup asked. And Viper found himself complying, not being able to deny his big brother. He looked up into Papyrus’ eyes. He was relieved to see the soft understanding eyes of Pup and not the hard unforgiving stare he’d half been expecting. He sniffed again and choked back another pitiful sob.

“Sans,” Pup said, pulling away slightly and cupping his little brother’s skull in his hands. “I swear to you, we will find a way to fix this.” Those words set Viper once again and he wailed into Pup’s shirt.

“Paps, I’m such a moron,” he cried.

~ ~ ~

Red laid curled up next to his little brother on the couch. He was snuggled under their softest blanket and Boss had his arm wrapped securely around his shoulders.

It had been a seriously shit day and Red was just done with everything. He didn’t even know how he’d managed to have enough energy to convince Boss to descend upon Blue and Rex himself. Maybe it was the very obvious tear tracks on his face, or the way that he’d all but collapsed on his brother when he’d walked through the door.

Boss was furious when he’d explained what had happened, but thankfully had decided that his main concern was his big brother’s fragile mental health. So now Red was warm and safe with a steaming mug of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of him. The rest of the world could go fuck itself for all he cared.

His tired thoughts briefly flickered over to the other two skeletons who were probably feel way worse than him. He’d immediately called Viper as soon as he could and the tension between him and Blue had been suffocating.

He didn’t think he’d ever seen Viper so angry before. After calming down his brother, Viper had yelled at Blue for a good ten minutes before dragging the both of them off home. Blue hadn’t even tried to defend himself against the tirade and followed behind meekly.

Red snuggled deeper under his blanket, putting the incident out of his mind. He hoped that they would be alright. Blue and Viper had grown so close lately, they were practically inseparable.

His eyes drooped as he started to drift off to sleep. Well whatever. They’d work it out. It wasn’t the first time the two had argued. They’d figure it out and everything would go back to normal. Just like it always did.

END

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before the latest comics so it's probably not canon in the least bit.


End file.
